


歪打正着

by fatraddish (blqj)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqj/pseuds/fatraddish
Summary: 但丁获得了两张能在情人节免费吃自助餐的餐饮券，限制条件是要和恋人一起去。尼禄答应和他假扮情侣，事情却并没有那么顺利……
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Daneroweek 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5:fake relationship  
> 本来脑补的是搞笑梗，因为蜜汁原因被我搞得苦大仇深（？），我也很困惑  
> 没肝完，后半部分过几天补
> 
> OOC注意，认真你就输了

还差六个人（准确来说，是三对情侣）就轮到他们了。尼禄比在场的大多数人都高，不踮脚都能看清负责接待的服务生的口型。对方抹了口红的嘴动一下，他就感觉像过了一年，于是改看自己的鞋子。它们反射着水晶吊灯的光，和旁边一对棕红的皮靴并成参差不齐的一排。

他浑身不自在，不因为等待入座的队伍有多逼仄，而是因为那只揽在腰间的手。它好似一根扎进肉里的图钉，在不起眼的同时带来难以忽视的痛苦；而他的痛苦主要来源于这个动作蕴含的情感和意义。只可惜附近没有人理解他的烦恼，包括正搂着他的但丁。

一切都要从昨天晚上说起。他和但丁分别接了不同的工作；他在日落前回了家，而但丁推开Devil May Cry的大门时已经快到午夜了。他两手空空，身上的口袋也都平平整整，好像连一块硬币都没有装。但他整个人都显得异常快活，甚至比带着一信封纸币回家时都要高兴。

他神秘兮兮地对尼禄说：“猜猜雇主给了我什么。”

“鬼知道。信用卡？”

但丁得意地摇摇头，仿佛从一开始就算到尼禄会猜错。他从外套内侧的某个不像是能装东西的地方掏出一张心形的纸片，在尼禄面前晃了晃。尼禄被他的态度搞得很不爽，立即粗暴地夺过它们，拿到眼前细看。

就着厅内昏暗的灯光，他发现那是两张连在一起的餐饮券，用来在某某酒店免费吃自助餐。他当然听过全市最豪华的五星级酒店的名字，甚至曾在一次工作途中远眺它巍峨的外观，不过由于经济原因一次都没进去过。在一日三餐包括甜点夜宵都是披萨的煎熬下，这张印刷物顿时长出了天使的翅膀，就差没有罩上一层圣光了。然而，在看清它们的限制条件后，尼禄的喜悦变成了失望：持有者必须在情人节晚上和他的恋人一起光顾，否则无法入场。

“你有好好读过上面的字吗？”尼禄把餐饮券还给但丁。天杀的心形。

“你是说明晚带着恋人进场的那堆乱七八糟的？”但丁把纸夹到嘴唇旁边，朝尼禄抛了个飞吻。尼禄翻了个白眼，没心情理会他的玩笑。

“只要你想去，那都不是问题。”见观众反应不好，但丁收回餐饮券，用他惯用的那种半真半假的随意语气说道。

“醒醒吧，但丁。你能一夜之间找个女朋友不成？至少我不行。”

“唉，尼禄，你为什么这么死板？你想想看，酒店的人要怎么查两个人是不是情侣？他们顶多只能验票，除非雇个会读心的恶魔，但我相信他们不会。”

尼禄马上明白了他的意思，说：“找人演戏是吧？可是我记得蕾蒂和翠西好像明晚都没空。”

“没关系。”但丁笑得更灿烂了，“我确实没法在一夜之间找到女朋友，但我找得到男朋友。”

尼禄一时没反应过来，直到但丁朝他抛了第二个飞吻。

这是个馊主意。到了白天，在但丁以排练为由，朝他展露第一段充满爱意的演技时，尼禄就后悔了。不是因为但丁的演技蹩脚（事实恰恰相反），而是因为尼禄真的喜欢他。他那不允许含糊的性格很快占了上风，令这一日限定的虚假情侣关系变成了酷刑。每当但丁在他身上试验一句好话，他都会可悲地感到一瞬间的开心，又在意识到那是谎言后陷入悲哀和愤怒的漩涡。就连但丁常开的、那些在平时只会被他一笑置之的色情玩笑也有一样的效果。同时，他也无法接受但丁和其他人假扮情侣，因此唯一的退路也被嫉妒心切断了。

于是，被各式各样的感情的折磨后，尼禄放弃了演戏，只能被动接受但丁的言行，连骂几句脏话的心思都没有了。他不知道他们以这样的状态出门会不会被识破——他不敢去细想。但丁倒是不介意他的不配合，甚至没有加以调侃。也许反常的人不止他一个。

时间回到情人节的晚上七点半。当尼禄回忆时，队伍缩短了些，现在站在他们前面的只剩一对情侣了。但丁的右手依旧停留在尼禄的腰上，他的视线却笔直向前，穿过接待台和餐厅大门，火热地刺向摆满食物的自助餐台。尼禄理解他急切的心情（他们都是冲着这个来的），心里却更难受了。

“宝贝，”但丁突然凑到尼禄耳边说（尼禄差点被这个称呼吓得跳了起来；他花了一天也没习惯），“放轻松，他们不会让我们在餐厅门口亲嘴啥的。但你一直板着个脸的话，就很难说了。”

尼禄的左耳烧了起来。火势通过他的脸一路烧到了右耳，连后颈也没有放过。他好不容易挤出一句话，没能控制住语调的上扬：“能放开你的手吗？我他妈要热死了。”

他以为但丁不会听话，腰上的压力却立即消失了。当他扭头确认时，但丁的右手已经塞进了口袋里。尼禄松了口气，不愿承认弥漫开来的失落感。

他们又朝前走了几步，直到拦在前面的人只剩那位服务生。尼禄再次绷紧了神经，警惕地观察着她的一举一动。所幸她只是检查了餐饮券，没有问多余的问题，甚至没有对他们不正式的服装（由于经济问题，他们穿着工作服）面露难色。然而，就在他们都以为可以入座时，她又从接待台后面搬出了一个抽奖箱。

“这是做什么的？”尼禄紧张地问。

“我们还有个抽奖活动，中奖的情侣可以在我们酒店的总统套房免费住一晚。”她意味深长地眨了眨眼，“只限今晚哦。”

“前提是我们有这个运气。”但丁没有被诱惑到，干脆地将手伸进了箱顶的圆洞里。尼禄本想制止，又想到这种好事的中奖几率一般堪比鸟屎打中脑袋的概率，便没有把这个小插曲放在心上。

服务生收走但丁拿出来的号码球，又把它换成了一张写着相同数字的纸片，这才放他们进去。但丁直接把它扔进了口袋，同样不认为幸运女神会再次眷顾他们——此时此刻，他们能站在这里已经够好运了。

另一位服务生领着他们到一个远离自助餐台的双人座前。两张椅子夹着一张不大的方桌，在落地窗边静静等候着他们。和餐台周围以强调食物的色泽为目的的刺眼灯光不同，这块地方没有多余的照明，大概是为了将顾客的注意力引向窗外。一碗浮蜡端坐在桌布中心，橙黄的烛光映在窗上，与璀璨的夜景融为一体。

这位置正合尼禄的心意，因为不会有人注意到他们。这也意味着但丁无需继续演戏，他也总算能够解脱了。

但丁的背影转眼消失在甜品区附近的人群里。尼禄朝海鲜区走去，明知这个级别的自助餐是很难吃回本的（虽然他们一分钱也没花），还是只挑他认为贵的食物。当他端着两盘产地各异的海鲜返回座位时，但丁已经坐了下来，嘴里啃着一块巴掌大的披萨。相同的披萨块堆满了他面前的盘子，其中一块的尖端埋入了旁边的一杯草莓圣代里。见尼禄拉开椅子，但丁拿起另一杯没有遭到污染的圣代，把它移到桌子的另一端。

“你他妈在这种地方吃披萨！？”尼禄难以置信。他也没有在餐前吃甜品的习惯。

“这有什么？这种时候就是应该吃自己喜欢的东西。”但丁一边含糊不清地说，一边指了指他分给尼禄的圣代，“这杯给你，纪念我们的第一次约会。”

“也是最后一次。”尼禄没好气地说，感觉像生吞了一把小刀。

“亲爱的，为什么那么紧张？我们都进来了。”

“那你为什么还要继续……演下去？已经没这个必要了。”

“因为很有趣？”但丁想都没想就答道。他捏起贴在圣代顶部的暗红色心形，把它放进嘴里。

“那是个卡纸。”尼禄提醒道。

但丁立即把它吐了出来，说：“如果是真的就好了。”

尼禄耸了耸肩，没有回话。他首先拿走了自己那份圣代上的心形卡纸（它正巧是蓝色的），将它藏在盘子底下。只有隐去这份甜品里的情人节色彩，他才能安心地开动。他甚至想叫人拿走桌上的蜡烛，或是盖住落地窗外的景色；在但丁暗示要继续扮演恋人后，一切能使他产生浪漫联想的元素都变成了恐惧的来源。

餐厅的音响像在和他对着干，播起了慵懒的爵士乐。他只好低着头，装出一副只顾着吃的样子，以免直视但丁。

在尼禄的视野之外，但丁大口享用着和他常吃的便宜货有云泥之别的圣代，表情同样严肃。起初，他以为尼禄的过度紧张源自对方性格中的诚实和正直，却逐渐发现他才是问题所在。

实际上，他提出这个计划是有私心的：他早就想和尼禄约会了，只是由于种种原因一直没能提出邀请。即使过程披着由借口编织而成的虚伪外衣，至少从结果上讲，他算成功了。借此机会，他还能毫无顾忌地说出那些平时埋在心里的真实想法，无需担心尼禄会当真。这样无异于自我安慰，但也总比把对方吓跑要好。然而，尼禄一整天的反应明确传达着一个信号：就算是演戏、是开玩笑，他也不能接受但丁和他亲密接触。失落之余，但丁也不禁疑惑：尼禄要是那么讨厌这个计划，为什么不在第一时间拒绝？他又没有威逼利诱……

一位服务生问他们喝什么。尼禄不在状态，却要了一罐啤酒，希望它到时候可以破坏这里的浪漫气氛。服务生一走，他就立刻垂下头，视线再也没有离开过盘里的食物。

但丁想让尼禄开心一些，不然再美味的披萨也要变得难以下咽了。他试探着说：“看看外面吧。”

尼禄正在走神，下意识照着但丁的话做了。他先是看见了灯光在夜幕下拼成的马赛克，又在玻璃上看见了自己的脸，最后才看见但丁，和夹在他们中间的几点烛光。

“外面怎么了？”

“不觉得夜景很美吗？看外面放松一下吧，别愁眉苦脸的了。”

但丁的建议很合理。尼禄边吃边望向窗外，想试着辨认事务所的位置，却没有找到。失去目标后，他的注意力不受控制地转向了但丁在窗上的倒影。对方叼着一块披萨，也在无言地看着夜景。

“那座塔上的灯……颜色很像你的眼睛，挺漂亮的。”但丁冷不防开口，顿时让尼禄的努力化为泡影。话音落下，他也依旧面朝落地窗，嘴巴小口嚼着披萨，仿佛那句话只是随口说的。

事实上，但丁确实只是把心里的感想说漏了嘴，但在尼禄眼里，这无异于在捉弄他。他不在乎那是哪座塔，只为但丁轻浮的态度而恼火。在短短一天里，他已经听过无数句类似的话了。他从来不知道但丁的披萨脑袋居然能编出这么多甜言蜜语，还不重样。

“为什么这么说？”他几乎是咬牙切齿地问。

但丁本想拿他们今晚的伪装关系当借口，但是尼禄的眼神含着一种能从他人体内剜出真相的锐利。他决定赌一把，说：“因为我——”

“先生，您的饮料到了。”

服务生十分适时地放下一罐啤酒，像风一样离开了。但丁暗自庆幸他躲过了一个足以毁掉他们的关系的危机；尼禄仍然闷闷不乐，即使他点的啤酒成功破坏了气氛。

余下的晚餐时间笼罩在尴尬与沉默中。尼禄的愤怒逐渐转化成了愧疚，因为他把仅此一次的愉快晚餐搞砸了。同时，他也在心里不断埋怨餐厅的奇葩规定：如果他们能以平时的身份和关系入场，事情也不至于演变成这样。但丁有几次想通过语言缓和气氛，都起了反效果：无论他说什么，尼禄都会皱起眉毛。如此露骨的拒绝带来了一些悲观的假设，于是他原本高涨的情绪也跌入了谷底。到了最后，他们都只想迅速离开这个地方，仿佛一回事务所，这座无形的冰山就能自动消解似的。

音响里突然冒出了几声杂音。随之而来的是一个女声，宣布抽奖开始。餐厅的其他部分立即传来嗡嗡的议论声和饱含期待的掌声。

“我们走吧。”尼禄喝下最后一口啤酒。但丁正有此意，离开了座位。三个完整的披萨都没能让他的心情好起来。

女声报出一个号码后，那些欢快的声音立即变成了失望的叹息。“请持有中奖号码的客人到前台领奖。”她说。过了半分钟，中奖者似乎还没有现身，于是她又重复了几次。

尼禄忽然觉得这个数字有些熟悉，问：“那张纸还在吗？”

“什么？”但丁不耐烦地从口袋里摸出那张皱巴巴的纸片，“难道你觉得——”

他噎住了。纸片上的数字正好是中奖号码。

一瞬间，不兑奖的念头不约而同地浮现在他们的脑海里。但是总统套房的诱惑很快夺回了优势，牵着他们来到前台。尼禄一想到他们又要被人当成一对情侣，心顿时提到了嗓子眼。他只希望负责这个的工作人员能低调些。

坐在前台的人是刚才说话的女性。她接下来的行为完全是高调的代名词：她先是用广播大声宣布中奖者的出现，引得许多不知是没事干还是准备离开的人过来围观；然后，她用连珠炮似的提问轰炸了他们，企图获取他们的名字、职业，甚至是居住的区之类的信息；最后，她掏出一台手机，说要给情人节的幸运情侣合个影，发到酒店官方的社交媒体账号上。

在十几双眼睛的注视下，尼禄只好朝但丁身上靠，心里巴不得找个地洞钻进去。但丁配合地搂住了他的腰。顿时，那种混合着甜蜜的痛苦再次席卷而来，只是他已经无暇顾及了——他们必须得骗过别人。他强忍将那台手机撕碎的冲动，朝镜头挤出一个僵硬的笑。他不敢想象他脸颊上的红晕会被其他人解读成什么。

工作人员连拍了几张照片，围观的人们却不满意，脸上都写满了对更亲密的画面的渴望。她明明没有读出尼禄的拘谨，却立即读出了和领奖无关的人们的想法。她再次抬起手机，说出了他们最害怕听到的话：“能亲一口吗？”

这越过了尼禄的底线：在他看来，接吻的前提是双方相互确认好意，绝不是在这种虚伪的场合下可以做的。但是，万一他在最后关头的拒绝让总统套房泡汤了呢？他已经搞砸了晚餐，不能一错再错……在极度的紧张下，他甚至没有意识到这是一件完全可以说“不”的事。

但丁倒是很乐意执行这个指令，只不过他明白尼禄的答案会是什么，也做好了委婉地拒绝工作人员的准备。

很快，尼禄仰起头，在他耳边说了一句话。那不是他想象中的答案：

“但丁，快点亲。”

“你确定？”但丁惊愕地耳语道，“你不需要勉强自己——”

尼禄挣开腰上的手，转身面对但丁。下一刻，两瓣柔软的东西急切地撞上了但丁的嘴唇。它们没有立即离开，而是一动不动地停留了好几秒，好给工作人员拍照的时间。她尽职地完成了任务。不用看照片，但丁都能猜到他们的样子有多滑稽：尼禄紧闭着眼，从额头到脖子都是红的；他则不知所措地僵在原地，眼珠差点瞪出眼眶。

围观的人慢了半拍才反应过来发生了什么，纷纷鼓掌欢呼。工作人员也认为这是颁奖的最好时机，将一张用于领取房卡的兑换券递到但丁的手上（尼禄明显已经魂不守舍了）。他们依旧要提供入住所需的个人信息，便坐电梯回到酒店大堂。

尼禄觉得他疯了。那个吻给他带来的痛苦超过了他之前经受过的所有痛苦的总和。幽灵般残留在嘴唇上的触感、但丁的看法，和他自己的心理纠葛像三匹朝不同方向拉车的马，将他的思绪扯得支离破碎。最主要的是后悔的折磨；它又一次在冲动行事的终点等候了他。然而，令他后悔的不是当众亲嘴的事，而是他吻得太蹩脚的事。如果能再来一次的话……可惜他们再也没有理由这么做了。

但丁迅速办好手续，把浑浑噩噩的尼禄拉进电梯，按下了通往顶楼的按钮。他心疼尼禄，甚至感到了一丝愧疚，却连一句安慰的话都不敢说，生怕像晚饭时那样火上浇油。

电梯不知道它载着两个各怀心事的人，乖巧地以设计好的速度不断上升。目标楼层只有一间房。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久等了 真的dbq 而且还多了一章（ntm  
> 这大概是我写过最狗血的东西了。。。

尼禄被两扇门夹在中间。前方是一扇厚重的木制双开门，离他只有几步远；后方是刚刚合上的金属电梯门，也在几步之外的距离内。趁但丁掏房卡时，尼禄回头瞄了一眼楼层显示器，发现电梯依旧停在顶楼。

我还可以逃，他忍不住想。说来可笑，这种即便在生死攸关时也从未主动浮现的懦弱念头居然在这时候出现了。不过是转身按个按钮的事，连十秒都不需要。但是离开有什么用？他迟早得对自己的行为作出解释，而这只会让雪球越滚越大。于是他站在原地，眼睁睁看着但丁笨拙地刷了好几次房卡，最后才误打误撞蹭到感应器。

但丁推开门，头也不回地朝房内走了几步，似是深信尼禄会跟上。尼禄确实跟上了。他回了最后一次头，而电梯已经下降了。

“我上次住酒店的时候，门锁上还有钥匙孔呢。”但丁说。在平时，尼禄一定会对这种怀旧话调侃一句“老头子”，或是抓住但丁显然很久没住过酒店的把柄回一句“穷光蛋”，但是现在的他连开口的心情都没有。

神奇的是，但丁没有在插卡取电的环节上耗时太久。眼前的空间立即亮了起来，显露出装饰在玄关两侧的绘画和瓶罐，和尽头一个宽敞如小型会议室的客厅。客厅连着好几个房间，都关着门。尼禄强忍着误闯陌生人住宅般的不适感，暗自祈祷这里的卧室不止一个。见但丁被桌上一本形似菜单的小册子吸引了目光，他推开了其中一扇门。

他找到了卧室。它的布置和一般的酒店双人房差不多，只不过摆放在正中央的床有着能睡四五个人的大小。天花板上挂着一盏绝不会出现在普通客房的水晶灯，然而它没有亮，于是照明的工作落在了两侧床头柜的台灯和电视机上方的几盏筒灯身上。前者暖黄色的光正巧打在床头，仿佛在强调上面的睡枕。两套。

尼禄想起了那位在餐厅门口接待来客的服务生。介绍抽奖内容时，她的眼神十分露骨，像是在期待他们今晚会在这间房里做些什么——不，不只是她。所有目睹他们领奖的人都用这种眼神看着他们……

尼禄脸红了。他当然希望事情能朝那种方向发展，但事实是他们没有上床的理由——就连同床共枕的理由也没有。他们已经没有需要骗的观众了。想到这里，他感到一阵烦躁，脸颊却依旧滚烫，于是朝卧室自带的浴室走去。然而，迎接他的是一个面朝落地窗的长方形按摩浴缸；边缘的坐垫上摆着毛巾，也是整整齐齐的两卷。他立即从这更加令他浮想联翩的主体物上移开视线，用颤抖的手打开了水龙头。

他用几乎是扇巴掌的力度往脸上拍着水，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他早已不是看到根萝卜都能联想到性的青春期少年了，为什么还会对一张床和一个浴缸一惊一乍？不，他这一整天都表现得反常且幼稚……

他抬起头，在镜子里看到了一条满脸红印的落水狗。擦掉皮肤上的水珠后，那些红痕也消失了。为了避免和但丁在这间恐怖的卧室里共处（对方逛来这里只是时间问题），他迅速地返回了客厅。但丁依然坐在沙发上，手里的读物已从菜单变成了一本杂志。尼禄一看封面，就知道它和但丁喜欢的类型天差地别。不出意料，它很快被失去了兴致的读者合上了。

“太贵了，”但丁用杂志的书脊末端戳了戳桌上的菜单，“我猜它们不包在我们的大奖里。”

“废话。”尼禄随口答道，挑了另外一张沙发坐下。

很快，他发现但丁所坐的沙发上还有很大的空位。那张沙发比事务所里的要大上好几圈，令在灯下反着光的空余坐垫生出一种微妙的寂寞感，也令尼禄更加强烈地意识到自己的反常。谁让他们平时都毫无怨言地挤在DMC破旧的小沙发上呢？在这间宽敞过头的套房里，他们似乎已经不是原本的他们了。他没有意识到，以他现在这种状态，就算回了家也不一定能像以往那样和但丁相处。

果然，但丁的下一句话就是：“怎么坐那么远？”

尼禄内心的慌乱化成了态度上的不耐烦。他烦躁地回答：“这里地方那么大，没必要挤一起。”

但丁耸肩，没有再游说他坐过来。尼禄感受到但丁的沉默里蕴含的失落，不由得更加焦急。整整一个晚上，他一错再错，甚至连改善现在的气氛都做不到。但丁一定对他很失望吧？如果以后还有类似的机会，他大概会被率先踢出同行者名单。

但丁也在想类似的事。他本以为沉默和时间（尽管离晚餐只过了半小时左右）能让尼禄忘掉先前的不愉快，和他一起悠闲地度过余下的夜晚，事实却正相反。（两张沙发间的距离无声地诉说着尼禄的心里话：我不想靠近你。）意识到自己已经束手无策，他暗中叹了口气，从沙发上站了起来。它太软了；他更喜欢事务所里的沙发。

“我先回家了。”他伸了个懒腰，故意用手臂遮住了视野里的尼禄的脸，“记得在明天中午前退房。”

尼禄也“噌”的一声站了起来。对他而言，但丁的离去等同于他的完全失败。这是挽回一切的最终机会了——他不能任由但丁返回破旧的事务所，剥夺对方在今晚所剩无几的快乐。他想也没想就大步缩短了两人之间的距离，刚才的顾虑和自我厌恶感都消失得无影无踪。但丁没有想到尼禄会有如此激烈的反应，举到耳侧的双臂惊讶地僵在半空中。尼禄的手反射性地利用了这个机会，紧紧攥住了但丁的衣领。

“不要擅作主张！”尼禄吼道。

但丁微微瞪大了眼睛，少见地一脸困惑。尼禄深知自己是最没有资格生气的那个人，却又不知道该怎么解释自己的举动，只能难为情地加大手上的力道。听见尼禄的指缝间开始传出可怕的撕裂声，但丁安抚似的拍了拍他发白的拳峰，说：

“尼禄，听着。我不想赶你走，只是你看上去不太想和我待在一起，所以我离开比较合适。还是说你特别想回家？”

“我没有——”尼禄下意识答道，甚至不清楚他想否定但丁话中的哪一个部分。但丁没有追问，只是静静地看着他，像是愿意接受他的任何决定。

“逃走”这个词再次浮现在尼禄的思考里。只要他说出来，但丁一定会放他走。他终于能够按下那个极具诱惑力的电梯按钮，离开这层楼。电梯会经过自助餐厅所在的楼层，最后停在大堂。中途也许会有吃完晚饭的人走进来，甚至还可能是之前的围观群众里的一员。大堂的工作人员没准也认得他……这些人会怎么想？

至少他获得了一个好借口。“我是说，”他紧张地补充，“我们之中要是有人离开了，那我们……就，你懂的……可能会穿帮。”

但丁皱起眉，显然在怀疑尼禄的说明。同时，他也隐约察觉到话中的挽留之意，于是决定留下。尼禄松了口气，终于放开了险些被捏成碎布的可怜衣领。他自然地坐下，过了几秒才发现这是但丁的沙发，立即像触了电一般起身。他避开但丁诧异的眼神，对着地毯说：

“我想去看看别的房间。”

在但丁有机会开口前，他快步走进卧室隔壁的房间，落荒而逃般。那是一间书房，没有特别之处，更没有床。他在里面装模作样地走走停停，希望自己的脚步声听上去像一个在认真参观房间的人。过了几分钟，他才打开门，尽可能自然地走向下一个房间，中途不忘瞥但丁一眼。对方坐在沙发正中间，低头翻着先前读过一遍的菜单。杂志被冷落在桌角，就快掉下去了。

下一个房间不是卧室。再下一个也不是……当尼禄走进最后一个房间（那是个小型会议室）时，他做好了晚上睡沙发的准备。虽然在五星级酒店的总统套房睡沙发挺荒唐的，但是他别无他法。唯一值得庆幸的是，这里的沙发既宽敞又松软，肯定比他架在事务所客厅的折叠床舒服。

他一出门，但丁就望了过来，问他要不要喝啤酒。

“你刚才不是说很贵吗？”尼禄反问。不知为何，他感觉他们的对话不像之前那样别扭了。

“刚才没注意，原来饮料的价格还挺正常的。”

尼禄犹豫了几秒，因为他在晚餐时已经喝过一罐了。他的酒量很差，差到他不敢保证第二罐不会让他喝醉的程度。不过气氛的好转令他的心情快活了不少，于是他答应了。

但丁起身去打电话订餐，放下话筒后却没有返回沙发，而是跑去看其它的房间了。尼禄忐忑地听他的脚步声消失在卧室里，又在听到一声延迟数秒的惊叹后捂住了隐隐发烫的脸。（“哇！这床大得能开睡衣派对了！”但丁兴奋的声音钻出半开的卧室门，一字不落地传进他的耳朵里。）他很想知道但丁在看到那张巨大的双人床时是否和他想到一块去了。再过不久，但丁也会找到那个明显可以用来做洗澡以外的事的浴缸……

门铃声打断了尼禄的思绪。他从服务员手中领回两罐啤酒，把它们放在桌上。但丁仍在卧室里。尼禄打开其中一罐啤酒，怀疑但丁已经败给了柔软的床垫，不会再回客厅了。然而，他刚吞下第一口酒，在卧室里停留了快五分钟的但丁就若无其事地出来了。

“还以为你会等我。”但丁说。他脱下外套，把它顺手搭在了沙发靠背上。

他的手差点擦过尼禄的肩膀。尼禄扭过头，警惕着但丁接下来的动作，对方却立即离开了沙发背面，也没有去桌边拿啤酒的迹象。

“我要去洗澡，”但丁边说边脱上衣，“你看到那个浴缸了吗？我可以在里面泡到天荒地老。”

他脱得光明正大，仿佛有别人在的客厅对他来说无异于泳池更衣室，以至于尼禄分不清这是刻意的诱惑，还是无意识下的举动。（正确答案是后者，因为但丁只想快点冲进淋浴间。）他的视线不自觉地追随着迅速增大的裸露面积，直到和皮肤形成鲜明对比的黑衬衫被啪的一声叠在外套上。他立即失去了直视的勇气，手忙脚乱地喝了一口啤酒，险些呛到。

“你一会要来吗？”但丁问。这下尼禄真的呛到了。但丁像没看见似的继续说：“我一个人泡的话有点可惜。”

“不用了。”尼禄强忍咳嗽，音调变得十分奇怪。

但丁无奈地耸了耸肩，挠着后颈走向卧室。尼禄反射性地瞄了但丁的背影一眼，在看见印在皮肤上的几道新鲜的抓痕后，又低下了头。

接下来的时间里，他用一片漆黑的电视屏幕当下酒菜，心情复杂。他一方面感到安心，因为但丁看到那个浴缸后的第一反应是洗澡——再正常不过了。（不正常的人从头到尾都只有他一个。）另一方面，他又有些失望，因为他心中的某个部分和那些喜欢八卦和凑热闹的无聊路人站在一起，期待他们今晚能有点进展，尽管他一直在采取相反的行动。他不相信这间套房有将一切扭转一百八十度的魔力。

另一罐啤酒上的水珠一颗颗滑落，在罐底聚成了几滩形状不规则的冰水。尼禄抽了几张纸巾去抹，却突然听见了模糊的水声。

这里的隔音很好，只要卧室门关着，他就不应该听得见远在浴室的声音。然而，他的恶魔本能无视了人类面的意愿，擅自捕捉了但丁淋浴的声音，甚至连夹杂在里面的走调歌声都没有放过。这不是他能控制的，尽管这能力曾在战斗中无数次救过他的命。他愤怒地扯了扯耳朵，恶魔面却捣乱得更加起劲，让浴室的声音变得越发清晰。

哗哗的流水声突然停下了。紧接着是一声清脆的“咔”，明显是塑料盖被掀开的声音。当瓶中的内容物被一口气挤出后，盖子又被“啪嗒”一声关上了。根据他平时先洗头的习惯，尼禄下意识以为那是洗发水，直到他听见手掌滑过皮肤产生的摩擦声。肥皂泡很快起了作用，于是那细小的“沙沙”声很快变成了滑溜溜的水声。它时有时无，反而越发增添了尼禄的临场感。

像某些无所事事的夜晚时那样，尼禄的大脑不听使唤地拼凑起但丁往身上抹沐浴露的画面。在事务所时，有时他会提前躺在客厅的折叠床上，只顾望着天花板上的风扇发呆。如果但丁在洗澡，水声会夹杂在风扇和冰箱运作的声音里，因此他顶多只能想象出一个被水蒸气模糊的背影。但是总统套房的客厅一片寂静，只要他屏住呼吸，就连但丁捋头发的声音似乎都能听见。刚才参观浴室时，他偶然看见淋浴间里的沐浴套装是柠檬味的，于是他的幻想连气味都具备了。他能看见但丁放松地站在花洒下，沾满沐浴露的手在胸前和背后乱抹一气的样子——他大概已经无可救药了，因为这种毫无情调的画面也让他觉得性感。但丁肯定挤了很多，所以在涂匀之后，一层亮晶晶的、柠檬味的透明薄膜会覆在他饱满的肌肉上，包括刻着几道红痕的斜方肌——不知道它们愈合了没有。

尼禄的幻想还没有结束，但丁就打开了花洒。这只是火上浇油，因为尼禄只想到了水冲去但丁身上的沐浴露，让他的皮肤由于另一种原因而亮晶晶地反光的画面。尼禄烦躁地咕哝一声，用力抓了抓头发。没有比但丁出来时看到他裤裆支起帐篷更糟糕的进展了。

他再次抓起啤酒，一口气喝完了剩下半罐，想自欺欺人地用吞咽声盖过浴室的声音。就在这时，他的余光瞄到了不知为何被夹在菜单中间的电视遥控器。也许但丁把它当成了书签。尼禄把空啤酒罐捏扁，用它交换了遥控器。

老天似乎偏要在今天和他过不去。他一打开电视，就看见它在播自然纪录片，还好死不死地在介绍交配系统。现在的他甚至不如那些看到萝卜就能想到性的青少年。他急忙换台，想通过无聊的新闻转移注意力，主播毫无起伏的声音却很快配合他体内的酒精，让他开始犯困了。他更不想让洗完澡的但丁看见他被一罐啤酒干翻在沙发上的丑态，于是他又换了几个台，只可惜它们不是催眠效果更佳的外语新闻频道，就是他不感兴趣的娱乐频道。

一轮过去，他失望地发现纪录频道反而是最有趣的，只好破罐子破摔地调回去。纪录片正在讲安康鱼的交配系统。旁白的女声用冷静但又依然比先前的新闻主播更有感情的声音说：雌性有比雄性大几倍到几十倍的身体，雄性如果要交配，就必须先咬开雌性的肚子，再趁雌性伤口自愈的时候和她合为一体，直接往她的体内输送精子……

安康鱼的外观和习性与尼禄这样的半魔天差地别（他也从未见过安康鱼型的恶魔），他却莫名其妙地为这种寄生似的交配模式感到兴奋。这有可能是因为但丁的体型比他大，也有可能是因为他真的没救了。看着看着，洗澡的但丁渐渐离开了他的脑海，被更加龌龊的幻想替代了。他发觉室内热得难受，于是脱下外套，把它随手盖在腿上，顺便遮住鼓得越发显眼的胯间。

当留在桌上的那罐啤酒不再滴水时，但丁从浴室里出来了。尼禄错过了换台的时机，在沙发上僵成了一座石像。纪录片的主角变成了同样具有极端的性别二态性的红背蜘蛛。过了一会，尼禄才忐忑地扭头去看但丁的反应，却连对方的脸都没看清，就又把头转回去了。他怎么会蠢得连但丁的衣服在沙发上这回事都忘了？但丁当然会光着上半身，只在下面裹一条浴巾出来。

但丁若无其事地绕到桌前，拿起已经不再冰凉的啤酒。他有意识到尼禄不敢直视他，但是为了不然稍微缓和的气氛重新恶化，他什么也没有说，尽管他的直觉告诉他，尼禄的异常举止背后的原因正是彻底解决问题的关键。他必须得在今晚找到它，否则他们回了家也一样没法正常交流。

知道答案的只有尼禄。他要怎么问？他毫无头绪，只知道开门见山一定是错的。

但丁边拉开罐顶的拉环，边在沙发上坐下，有意和尼禄隔了两个人的距离。在他拿啤酒的时候，尼禄从贴在他脖子上的湿法间看见了他光滑如初的后颈，顿时有些可惜。但在发现但丁的发梢像刚浸水的拖把一样，在不断往昂贵的沙发上滴水时，尼禄的情绪顿时变成了惊恐。

“老头子，”他只敢看但丁脖子以上的地方，“你连吹风筒都不会用吗？”

但丁不是不会用，只是没有这种习惯而已。他随意把头发往脑后一拨，换来了尼禄一个充满鄙视的皱眉。

尼禄的态度没有把但丁送回浴室吹头发，反而给了他一个主意：他可以以轻松、幽默的话题作为切入口，再自然地把对话引向他想要的方向。他忘记了他们平时的“幽默对话”往往是具有攻击性的无聊拌嘴。

“那你呢？”但丁指了指正在解说性食同类现象的电视机，“在情人节的晚上看这个，还挺有情调的嘛。”

尼禄的脸一阵红一阵黑。但丁的话刚好踩到了他所有的地雷：“情人节”、“晚上”、“情调”这几个词都让他想起晚餐时的窘况，而这句话本身却又像一句蹩脚的调情，让他的胯间更热了。他抓起遥控器，用几乎能把塑料外壳捏碎的力度换了台。

“哎，”但丁惋惜地说，“我刚才在浴室看的时候还觉得挺有趣的呢。”

尼禄确实忽略了浴室里有小电视的事，但是当羞愤感离去时，他突然感受到了一种前所未有的疲惫，于是懒得去细想这些只会让他心理压力更大的事了。但丁的调侃倒是说明了他没有对那个纪录片产生下流的联想，于是尼禄在心里骂了自己心里依旧想偷看但丁裸体的那部分一句，把遥控器扔向但丁的方向，说：“喜欢看的话自己看。”

遥控器险些撞掉了但丁手里的啤酒，被他用空余的手接住了。见尼禄这下连头也不肯抬了，但丁终于意识到他又搞砸了。如果这是一个游戏，而他和尼禄的每一次对话都代表一条命，那他肯定早就把所有的生命都用光了。

然而现实不是一场游戏；他既不能读档回到昨天，也是个只有一条命的活人。但丁默默地喝光了啤酒，第一次为自己的情人节计划感到后悔。在此期间，尼禄的视线只在他的膝盖和地板之间徘徊，一次也没有抬起来。

“其实昨天的报酬……我是可以拿现金的。”但丁的记忆顺理成章地回到了计划的源头处，“但是我选了同价的餐饮券，因为我想和你一起来。”

尼禄依旧望着外套上的拉链，默默等待着但丁接下来的话，知道那绝对不会是他能心平气和地听完的内容。

“只是你看上去不太开心，我觉得挺可惜的。”但丁瞄了尼禄一眼，忏悔似的说，“如果我昨晚没有要餐饮券的话——”

尼禄还是没忍住。他鼻子一酸，翻身把但丁推倒在沙发上，连对方没穿衣服的事都抛到了脑后。现在的但丁没有衣领给他抓，于是作为妥协，他的手按在了但丁的脖子上。但丁仰起头，皱着眉想逃离施加在要害处的压力，却被他内心的歉意阻止了。他放松身体，像被驯服的野兽一样朝桌子的方向偏过头，把脖子完全暴露在尼禄的视线下。

尼禄反而不知所措了。明亮的顶灯把但丁的皮肤照得格外地白，他不仅看得清上面的每一根汗毛，还能找到血管的位置。尽管此时的处境和待宰的羔羊无异，但丁的视线还是紧紧锁在尼禄身上，而尼禄绝望地发现这样难为情的但丁也该死地性感。他松开手，像个刚被告知患了绝症的病人般眼眶发热。

“你他妈……”他的声音止不住地颤抖，“你他妈现在说这个有什么用？想让我产生罪恶感是吗？”

但丁一直看着尼禄的眼睛，眼神里只蕴含着尼禄口中的罪恶感。尼禄不怕被但丁用憎恶、嫌弃的眼光看，甚至能听他再讲一次“累赘”，却害怕但丁带着歉意看他——这只让他觉得自己是个即将被抛弃的失败者。但是但丁刚才没有说完的话难道不是这个意思吗？如果他没有拿餐饮券，他就不必和尼禄一起过情人节了。

但丁默默看着尼禄捂住眼睛，为了憋住泪水而大口呼吸的样子，只觉得心像被挖了一块似的难受。他伸手去摸尼禄的手肘，却被狠狠地推开了。尼禄用失去遮掩的那只眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他，没能抹去眼角处摇摇欲坠的那颗泪珠。

“尼禄，你听我说，”明明说的是心里话，但丁却觉得此时的他像个油嘴滑舌的骗子，“我不是想让你难过，从来都没有……说真的，我确实很后悔，因为我没有想到和我在一起会让你那么不舒服。我也理解你现在不想看到我的心情。所以我还是马上回家比较好——”

“我不是都说我没有不想和你待一起吗！”尼禄松开盖住眼睛的另一只手，用它死死捂住了但丁只会生产气人话的嘴巴，“只是你演得太他妈像真的了！”

“什么？”但丁瞪大了眼睛，没有想到问题居然出在他的演技上，“但那是为了入场必须做的——”

但丁突然意识到了尼禄话中的矛盾：他不介意和但丁一起过情人节，却介意但丁演恋人演得太逼真。而只是眨眼的功夫，先前还一脸悲怆的尼禄脸红了。他的视线不再锐利，而是变得躲躲闪闪的。

“怎么回事？”但丁只好问。他开始意识到他们之间的误会不是一件会毁灭他们搭档关系的大事，而是一件蠢得不能更蠢的小事了。

马脚露到这种程度，尼禄也没法再隐瞒自己的心意了，只好咬牙切齿地说：“让我不舒服的是你的计划，因为我不觉得情侣这种和爱情挂钩的关系是可以假扮的——我就是看不惯你那种引人误会的态度而已。你想笑就笑吧！”

尼禄用手背擦掉聚集在眼眶里的眼泪，感觉自己从未如此丢脸过。但丁笑他纯情也是理所应当的，毕竟现在早熟的小学生可能都不会说这种话了。

但丁没有笑，表情反而比先前更诧异了：“你想和我来真的？”

尼禄噎住了，一方面因为但丁说的没错，另一方面因为但丁的反应给他带来了一丝希望。

但丁接着说：“因为我从一开始就是认真的。”

尼禄愣了一下，随后发现这和但丁拿塔顶的灯类比他的眼睛时的套路一致，于是皱眉道：“你如果觉得开这种玩笑很好玩的话——”

“我没有开玩笑。”但丁斩钉截铁地说，“演戏只是借口，我以为这是个可以光明正大地和你约会，又不会吓跑你的机会。”

尼禄沉默了。他又何尝不是这样想的呢？只是他不愿接受美好幻想破碎后的空虚感罢了。

“你当时要是直接告诉我真相就好了。”他说。

“冒着摧毁我们搭挡关系的风险吗？”但丁反问，“照这个道理，我也可以问你为什么不在我提出计划的时候拒绝。”

“因为我怕你去找别人——”尼禄终于明白了他们之间的根本问题，“我们太缺乏沟通了。”

“是啊。”但丁感叹道。然后，他像是感觉到了什么，视线朝尼禄的胯间移去。

尼禄顺着但丁的视线，看到了他虽然没有先前那么夸张，却依然能看出小帐篷的裤裆。他往地上瞄了一眼，惊悚地发现他的外套早在他扑到但丁身上时掉在了地上。

“所以，”但丁露出了今晚最真诚的笑容，“不先和我沟通一下你那里是怎么回事吗？”


End file.
